One Night
by Jypssy
Summary: This is a dark AU one-shot where Carlisle is a vampire, and Esme is a human. Esme knows Carlisle's secret, that he is a vampire, and she wants him to change her so that she can be with him forever. Esme POV


**This story is an entry for the Carlisle and Esme Summer Citrus Contest. To see the other entries for this contest, please visit tiickledpink's Community at the following address: ****fan fiction .net/community/Carlisle_and_Esme_Summer_Citrus_Contest/93193/****.**

**Title - One Night **

**Author - Jypssy**

**Rated M**

**This is a dark AU one-shot where Carlisle is a vampire, and Esme is a human. Esme knows Carlisle's secret, that he is a vampire, and she wants him to change her so that she can be with him forever. **

**Word Count: 1223**

**-Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners. The author of this story in no way profits from its use or distribution.**

**oxo**

I remember you. Your body in my arms. Your face washed in moonlight. The way light plays on your skin. The way your skin tastes on my lips. I remember your face by heart. I could repeat its lines with my eyes shut. It is like a map to my hands. To my expert hands which can rack, or soothe, or plead, anything to take you over the edge... A map had never concealed more.

You are too good at this, both maps and secrets. And I am too curious still, even if I know too much of the things I wish I could forget. Even if I know some doors should never open. Even if you taught me the very first lesson in this.

I may take it, read it, claim it and mark it, but one night changes everything. It claims more than I ever had. It takes you where no one else can follow... It changes you.

What is it, the faintest tremble in your fingers? You have no pulse as I do, yet you shake beneath my touch.

I want to scream, I do not make a sound. I want to touch your heart, feel nothing; I let go of your hand. Why are you staring at me like that?

Your fingers close around my wrist, and I can feel the frantic beats of my pulse race together with my breath.

"Please leave."

I shake my head no.

"Go." There's a rasp in your voice, as if you are afraid.

"No. Please," I say. "I want to belong to you."

I am not good at begging. Not at all. I wind up pinned to the door, never seeing that smooth move. Why am I not afraid? Not seeing much more than my pale reflection in your darkened eyes. It's like a phantom pain, a pale reflection of what you could do... But certainly not this. You kiss me.

You kiss me hard. What a strange kiss. Your hands are pushing me away, while your lips... Your lips and tongue are cool because of what you surely are. Your kiss feels like a gulp of cold water, smothering any desire... I could have... And when I can breathe again, I inhale this chilly early winter which becomes you.

"Get out. Now."

Palms on my shoulders push a little bit harder, just enough to open the door. I manage to see - _regret? _- vicious amber flickering in your ever so calm eyes before this solid oak construction separates us.

What am I waiting for behind a door that will not open, no matter what I do? What am I waiting for, while my fingers absently draw patterns on its surface, rough and smooth at the same time, until of all senses remains only the sense of touch... again.

I feel my way back to the window but I don't look up. I don't want to see the moon sneering at me. Tonight I don't feel like sneering back...

I remember your body by heart. I know it better, perhaps, than you do, which you know. May I wish for more? More of you? Who am I to be allowed into your soul?..

You have a pure soul, Carlisle. That you do. You may deny it, but you must know that I love you in spite of what you are.

Your voice is soft. I can hear you whimpering in the corner of the darkness, trying to suppress your desire for me.

I want you as well, yet you will not have me.

I creep back into the shadows, and they gulp me in, leading me directly to where you are crouched on the floor in your despair.

I long to touch you, and so I do, reaching out just one hand to place upon your broad shoulder.

You twitch. I fear that you will send me away, but you only look up at me with pleading eyes.

"We cannot, Esme."

"No one can tell us what we can or cannot do, Carlisle." I say, bolder now. "We are meant to be one."

You look as if you are about to cry, but I know that you will have no tears to show for your sadness. You crumble into the corner, and where you once looked so strong, you now look weaker than a mouse hiding from a cat.

I take your hand and hold it close to my heart. You meet my eyes, and now we know. There is no turning back.

You are silent as you undress yourself. I have never seen a man naked, save for my brute husband. He was a beast, but you are perfect.

I want you to take me, and I am impatient. Your hands shake as you pull the buttons from my dress, gather my skirt, and toss my bloomers aside.

"Do you know what it is you are asking of me?" You ask, once more. You know my answer, and so I only must nod before you heed my consent.

In an instant, you are on me. You were always so fast, so quick, like a dream, like a trick of the eye. You fascinate me. You always have.

You touch me in all the right places, each spot has been begging for you since the beginning of my life. I know that soon you will offer me a new beginning; one that I have been aching for since we met. I want to be like you. I want to be one with you. And now I can be.

My hands are curious as they feel you in the dark. Your body is hard and cold, but your voice is warm and soft. Your eyes are blazing, and your breath is like an intoxicating perfume as you kiss me.

You consume me with the flavors of your venom, with the promise of salvation.

"Please do not let me," you say. I know that you are having your doubts. But as your desire grows thicker against my knee, I know that with a little persuasion, you will be unable to resist.

The deed is as good as done.

"I _want _this, Carlisle." I say for the last time; i take your neck between my hands and squeeze gently, hoping to make you see the truth in my eyes. "I want you, forever..."

You cry into my hand, wincing. You do not want to be the monster you think you are. But I know that you are not a monster, but a man. A man in love.

"We can have everything." I touch your forehead, draw a cross. "All you have to do is trust me. Trust yourself."

I tremble as you slide down and enter me at last. I cannot move, all is frozen in the darkness. But you still move, like a cat above me. Your eyes are like gemstones, glowing dark gold in the moonlight.

I cry out when you thrust into me, and my hips struggle to meet yours, lifting from the hard stone floor.

"Do you trust _me, _Esme?" You ask.

"_Always."_ I whisper, I can barely speak.

And you bite my neck.

One night was all it took.

And now we are one at last.


End file.
